User talk:Amiin96
Re:Block Well, I went through your contributions, and checked them again, and I saw again that you added some random letters through articles, and because of that, some words didn't make any sense any more. And because you continued doing that, I gave you a block. Misch60 (talk) 05:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :I understand what you did and why, but it was not the right choice. Editing on wiki's is not all about the achievements, that are just rewards for hard work. This also goes for becoming an admin. I wasn't lucky to be "chosen" as admin, but I worked hard and made thousands of useful edits in a short time, and I showed that I knew what it all was about. If you can pull that off, who knows what will happen, but you have to work hard and most of all, your contributions must be usefull to the wiki. :Misch60 (talk) 20:02, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I see that, but I am afraid I have to remove it again. On the wiki we do not allow images with subtitles. If you want to know more rules, please visit this page. ::Misch60 (talk) 16:17, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Amiin96 (talk) 17:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, please check if there are already images that are the same, as you uploaded some images that are exactly the same as another one. I will replace or remove some of them for you. :::Misch60 (talk) 17:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't want to be strict, but I will have to if you keep ignoring my messages. If you keep copying images, or upload images without an appropriate name, I have to give you a ban again. ::::Misch60 (talk) 17:57, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Misch, the user might not have seen your last message. Either way they're facing a block the next time they do it. For something of this level a three day block would probably be good enough ::::: Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 22:12, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That might be true, however, according to the ToU, like Angelo already said, ::::::"If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account". ::::::This means you are responsible for any actions that are made under the name of your account. You can't blame others for using your account and breaking the rules. If you want to prevent this from happening again, I would suggest changing your details, but that is up to you. ::::::Misch60 (talk) 10:24, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::To add one more thing to Misch's answer, there's really no way to prove that it wasn't you. We'll drop this for now but be careful in the future. Also, don't modify my signature without my permission ::::::: Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 01:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Edits Why did you move the pages? Their names were correct. Please do not rename the pages again. Misch60 (talk) 13:09, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Deleted page Your page was deleted as the chracater is from Danball Senki, not Inazuma Eleven. He was a guest character in the movie, but he does not appear anywhere else. Also, don't forget to sign your posts on Talk Pages with four time the "~". Misch60 (talk) 11:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC)